The Forgotten Daughter
by HPGurl1988
Summary: Becca always wanted to meet her father, but when she finally does, will she be able to handle the danger that comes along with it? PLZ READ AND REVIEW!
1. It All Starts

Becca Black was not a normal girl, although anyone who knows her will tell you that she is as normal as it is possible to be at 15. She was a witch, which is only one of her differences. Her father, Sirius fell in love with a beautiful woman named Rosa. They met in a local pub, and decided to go on a date. He married Rosa one year later. Sirius disappeared in November of 1980. Rosa was heartbroken when he went away, but became extremely happy when she found out that she was pregnant with Sirius's child.

Becca was born on July 18, 1980 at 12:30 AM. In 1981, Rosa was reading the Daily Prophet when she read that her husband was arrested for murder. When Becca was four, her powers began to show themselves. Different things would mysteriously happen whenever she was angry or upset. Rosa knew what was happening, and paid it no mind, for she too, was a witch and knew that this kind of thing was normal. They moved to the United States when Becca was seven. One stormy winter night, when Becca was nine, Rosa was driving home from work when a heavy snow began to fall. She suddenly swerved to miss a rabbit and her car spun out of control and ran into a light pole. Rosa was killed upon impact. 

A nice family adopted Becca a few months later, though she never got over what happened. Hearing Becca talk about her past was very rare. Her adoptive mother, Cindy, often told her that it was unhealthy to keep everything inside and called her hardheaded when she refused to talk about it. Cindy had one other daughter. Her name is Lucy and she is five years old. Because she is a single parent of two, Cindy often asks for help around the house, which Becca is happy to do. 

"Becca," Lucy said one night over dinner, "what was your mommy like?" Cindy looked sternly at her, although she was curious about the answer. Becca looked over at her baby sister, even though they were not related, Becca loved her and usually answered her questions without complaint.

"Well, Lucy, she was like any mommy, she cooked, cleaned, and did other mommy stuff. She loved to read and she made the best peach cobbler in England, that is, until we moved here, then it was the best in Nebraska." Lucy nodded, indicating that she was satisfied with the answer she was given. For being five years old, Lucy was very bright and had learned not to push a subject that someone was not comfortable with. Cindy, however, pressed on the subject.

"But what did she _look_ like?" Lucy glanced over at her mother. Cindy looked over at Becca, expecting an answer. She hoped that she would answer because she wanted more information about Becca's past life, which was never mentioned.

"My mother," Becca said, "was very tall, with a rosy complexion and dark brown hair. She was extremely skinny, and she loved my father. Her name was Rosa." Becca thought of the picture hidden deep within her dresser drawer and got up from her chair at the kitchen table and walked out of the room. Running up the stairs, she opened her bedroom door and slipped inside.

She walked over to her dresser and took out the picture. Looking at it, she saw her mother, tall and skinny standing next to a man she never knew. He had black hair and milky skin. Somehow she knew him, even though she had never met him. Tears came to her eyes as she gazed, unblinking, at the picture. 

"Mommy, Daddy, why did you leave me when I barely even knew you?" Her words caught in her throat. Walking over to the window, she gazed out. A summer storm was just beginning. The rain began to fall without warning. Several children ran inside across the road fearing that they would get wet. _Cindy is going to come up here looking for me,_ she thought. Sighing, she knew that is was true. Cindy tried her best to understand her past, but the past held far too many tender wounds to talk about. Except for her powers and her mother's wedding ring, she had nothing that could remind her of her parents. Drying her eyes with her purple floral bedspread, she walked downstairs and into the living room. 

Lucy was sitting on the couch, watching the rain with supreme boredom. It was a tradition that as soon as dinner was over, she and her friends would meet at the park down the street, with their parents, to play. Of coarse, rain always postponed the tradition, but the longing to be outside was evident on the young child's face.

She walked quietly over and sat down next to her baby sister. Putting her arm around her, she gently ruffled her hair and smiled. It didn't matter that they weren't really sisters, they felt somehow connected, as though by blood. When Cindy peeked around the corner, she opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it. Becca felt sorry for Lucy, for she knew how much the play date meant to her. Willing the rain to stop, she concentrated hard, straining her brow with frustration. The rain outside the window suddenly lightened, then stopped. 

"Yay!" Lucy screamed jumping up from the couch and running to put on her rubber boots. "The rain stopped! Mommy, would you walk with me to the park?" Running to the coat closet, Becca pulled her coat and Lucy's off the hanger. As she started to put her's on, something occurred to her.

"Cindy, you go ahead with what you're doing, I'll take her." Lucy looked up at her, surprised. Becca had never taken her to the park before. She usually came along of coarse, but she had never offered to do it herself. Peeking around the corner, Cindy nodded.

Pulling on their jackets, Becca and Lucy rushed out of the house and down the street to the park. They walked steadily along, not speaking, until they reached the parking lot. While Lucy ran to meet with her friends, Becca found a comfortable seat on a not-to-damp bench and thought to herself._ Lucy is one of a kind. They broke the mold when they made her, but she is so innocent, it is impossible not to love her. _She absentmindedly glanced around, watching the playing children with smiling eyes before moving her head to glance at the slide. It was a tall blue metal structure, originally painted blue, with patches of rust showing. All of the smaller children called it "The Twister," because of its twists and turns.


	2. The Dog

****

Glancing over at it once more, she was startled by a large, shaggy, black dog sitting under it. Looking closer, she noticed that is was looking straight at her. Shivers worked their way down her spine, yet she couldn't make her eyes move. 

"Becca, come on," Lucy called from across the playground. She turned her head to glance over at Lucy, but when she turned back to look at the dog, it was gone. _Weird, _she thought. Walking over to where Lucy and her friend Katie were standing. She glanced back over her shoulder apprehensively. Forcing a smile onto her face, she knelt down to look her little sister in the face. Lucy's long blonde hair was tied back in a neat braid that hung down her back. Her blue eyes mirrored the ocean with uncanny similarity. Her ears were pink from the cold wind and her cheeks were rosy. Katie, Lucy's best friend, had light, almost blonde hair and hazel eyes. 

"Lucy, are you coming?" Alexa said. Alexa was another one of Lucy's friends. She had red hair that was cut slightly above her ears. She pushed her bangs out of her eyes as she walked over. Her brown eyes smiling at some hidden joke. 

"You go on Lucy, I'll catch up," Becca said and before she could finish, Alexa had taken hold of Lucy and Katie's arms and was dragging them over towards the swings. 

After playing for about two hours, Lucy was ready to go home. Gasping from running, Lucy walked over to where Becca stood and looked up at her. Smiling, they walked home, saying nothing. Their bond was strange, as though they were related by blood even though they weren't. It was as if they could read each other's emotions, but Cindy had never conquered this. Cindy could no more read her own daughter, then she could read Chinese.

While walking home, Becca saw, out of the corner of her eye, a large shaggy, black dog on the opposite side of the street. Picking Lucy up in a panic, she ran home, not daring to look back. After walking in the door, Lucy looked at Becca quizzically, before deciding not to ask any questions. 


	3. Daddy?

A few days later, Becca was walking to the store when she spotted the dog again. This time she dared to move closer to it. Walking slowly over to it, she had the strange feeling that it was trying to ask her something. As she was approaching it, it turned and started walking away. She followed unquestionably. The dog led her into the backyard of a vacant house. A privacy fence surrounded the yard and there were very few neighbors.

"You are the weirdest dog that I have ever met," Becca said. The dog barked and sat down by a large stone. To Becca's surprise, the dog suddenly changed into a man. The man had long, matted, elbow-length hair. His face looked tired and he was very pale.

"W-Who are you?" Becca finally managed to stutter after a moment. She started backing away. The man could tell that she was frightened and was thinking of running when he said.

"I'm Sirius Black. I don't know why, but for some reason I was drawn to you. It might be that you look so much like someone I used to know," he said.

"Sirius black was my father's name," Becca said. She was now quite calm, since she knew that he wouldn't hurt her. "My mother mentioned that name a lot." She pulled the picture of her parents out of her pocket and looked at it. Could this man be her father? He looked similar to the man in the picture, but she wasn't sure.

"Your father? Could you tell me your mother's name?" Sirius asked. Becca nodded and spoke very slowly.

"My mother's name was Rosa," she said. The truth hit Sirius like a brick wall. All these years he had had a daughter, yet he never knew about her, until now. No wonder he was so drawn to her. She looked almost exactly like Rosa except for her eyes. Rosa had had green eyes, but Becca's eyes were dark brown, almost black. Sirius had those same eyes.

"All these years, I had a daughter and I never knew it," Sirius said. Tears began to swell in Becca's eyes. She tried blinking them away, but they wouldn't stay. She hugged her father as she started to cry. To her surprise, her father was crying too. She hugged him so hard he thought his ribs were going to break. He let go and stood back to look her over, not being able to get over how much she looked like Rosa.

"Where is your mother?" Sirius asked. Becca looked down at her shoes. Since he was away, he didn't know about Rosa's tragic end. 

"Rosa died in a car crash six years ago," she said. He had a right to know, but Becca couldn't help thinking that she shouldn't have told him. A disbelieving look came over Sirius's face. On the day that he gained a daughter, he also lost a wife. He sniffled again. 

"Come on," he said. "I'll walk you home. It's getting late." Becca put her hand into her pocket and felt the shopping list. She still needed to pick up some things for Meredith's party tonight.

"Hold on," she said. "I need to go pick up some things for my friend's coming home party." Sirius nodded, changed back into a dog, and walked beside her. She walked back to the corner store. Walking slowly, she looked at the list. It read:

Potato Chips

Orange Soda

3 Bags of Confetti

1/2 gallon of Vanilla Ice Cream

Sugar

2 bags of candy

She walked into the store while Sirius sat outside and collected the things on her list. Walking up to the counter, she set the things down and a boy, not more then 17 started ringing up her purchases. 

"That'll be $19.44," he said. Becca pulled a $20 out of her pocket and gave it to the boy. He smiled and showed a mouth full of braces. She smiled back as she picked up her bags and walked out of the door. She was back home in five minutes.

"You need to stay out here," she said to Sirius. "I f my mom sees a dog in the house, she'll skin me alive. The back gate is open if you want to stay back there." The dog ran around the side of the house and out of sight. Becca went inside and started getting things ready for Mere's party. She handed the bag of sugar to her mother so that she could finish the cake she was baking and she put tie ice cream in the fridge.

She left to go set up Mere's party at four o'clock. Becca unlocked the door and turned on the light. Two hours later there were lots of people there. Since it was a surprise party, Mere didn't know about it. At seven thirty, Mere walked up the driveway and opened the door. 


	4. Party!

Turning on the light, she glanced around the room at everyone there. Her face showed complete and total surprise. 

"Surprise!" everyone yelled. Becca rushed over and grabbed the suitcase in Mere's hand. She heaved it up the stairs and into Mere's bedroom then headed back to the party. While she was walking down the stairs, she heard someone call her name.

"Becca!" Mere shouted over everyone's heads. She walked over to her. "I can't believe this!"

"Welcome home!" Becca screamed back. She had to scream because the music was so loud. Mere had just come back from a two-month long vacation in Hawaii. Becca looked her friend over; Mere had changed a little. Her shoulder length dirty blonde hair was bleached from the sun. Her blue eyes sparkled under her long, curly eyelashes and her skin was tanned to a golden brown. They hugged and parted, so that they could go greet some of the other guests. 

Becca walked over to a familiar blonde standing in the corner. Kelsey Moran was her name. Her curly golden blonde hair went down to her waste. It matched perfectly with her speckled blue eyes. 

"Hi Kelsey!" she said walking over to stand in front of her. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Becca, this is a great party." Kelsey said. "I can't believe how many people showed up. I think the entire town is here." She paused and moved out of the way so that a tall, brown haired guy could pass from the living room to the kitchen. Then she continued.

"Mere really looked surprised didn't she? I wish I brought my camera, the picture would be priceless," Kelsey sniggered.

"Have you gotten a reply to you letter to Hogwarts yet?" Becca's voice was suddenly a whisper. Kelsey shook her head. She, Mere, and Kelsey had all sent letters to Hogwarts over the summer. They hoped to transfer there. Hogwarts was rumored to be the best Wizarding School in Britain. Kelsey changed the subject quickly.

"I'm going to go get something to drink. Do you want anything?" Her eyes showed a look of pure concern.

"No thanks, Kelsey." she said. "I'm gonna go outside and get some air." Becca walked out into the humid night air. Summer was coming to an end quickly. Sitting down on the porch, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Something big and black moved out of the shadows toward her.

The suddenly familiar black dog climbed up the porch steps and put his head on her lap. Somehow, he knew that something was troubling her. 

"All right. All right. I'll tell you. I sent a letter to Hogwarts over the summer because I wanted to go there starting in my fifth year and I haven't gotten anything back yet. I guess that my friends and I will have to stay and go to school here." Sirius's ears perked up as he heard this and her lifted his head from her lap and ran off down the street. Becca sighed heavily and walked inside.

Three hours later, everyone was gone except Kelsey, Mere, and Becca. They picked up all the plastic cups and napkins they could find. Then they swept and vacuumed then they locked the door and went home. Kelsey turned left and Becca turned right. 

The next few days went by very quickly. She spent much of her time with her father and even introduced him, in dog form, to Lucy. Cindy at first didn't approve, but then when she found how helpful he could be, she warmed up to him a bit. They fed him scraps from the table and let him inside the house at night.

On the week before school was going to start, Becca woke up to see an owl pecking on her window. She opened up the window, patted the owl on the head, picked up the letter, and opened it. 

A sudden burst of emotion burst inside her. She had gotten in to Hogwarts! Her heart was in her throat. She ran over to Sirius and told him. He didn't look surprised, so she guessed that he had had something to do with it. Becca rushed to the phone and dialed Mere's number. It rang once. Twice. Three times. Then she heard a voice on the other end.

"Hello?" Mere said in a groggy voice. In the background Becca heard a tapping and guessed that she had gotten a letter too.

"Mere, read the letter!" Becca squealed. She could not hold in her excitement any longer. She heard a ripping of paper and a scream on the other end. Then, suddenly, she heard a beep. That must be Kelsey, she thought. She pushed the button and said:

"Hello?"

"Becca! I'm going to Hogwarts! I can't believe it!" Kelsey was screaming so loud that Becca had to hold the phone at arm's length. She pushed the connect button and all three friends started talking all at once. Never in her wildest dreams could Becca believe that this could happen to her. 


	5. Plans and Preperations

Sirius sat on the floor next to Becca's bed and watched the excitement. A smile passed over his lips as he watched his only daughter have an excited discussion with her friends. He was glad that he had written to Dumbledore about what was going on. Minutes passed quickly and before anyone knew it, it was 11 o'clock. Lucy tapped on the door a few minutes after the clock in the hall chimed and Becca invited her in. 

Lucy jumped onto the bed and patted Sirius on the head absentmindedly as she looked around. It had been a while since she had been in Becca's room and although it hadn't changed, it seemed somewhat different; more cheerful then usual. 

"Morning, Lucy," Becca said, smiling. "Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Lucy nodded.

"Would you take me to the park again today? Momma said that she's busy." Becca couldn't' help but smile.

"Sure Lucy, I'll take you. When do you want to go?" Becca asked. She already knew the answer, but she figured that she might give the question a try.

"After lunch!" Lucy jumped up, excited. She thanked her and ran downstairs to tell Cindy. Sirius looked at her. She thought that she saw a smile, but wasn't sure. _Can dogs smile, _she asked herself. 

After lunch, Lucy, Becca, and Sirius walked to the park down the street. Becca and Sirius had to run to keep up with Lucy, who kept running ahead. They sat down and watched as Lucy played jump rope and hopscotch with her friends on the pavement. Soon after they arrived, Jacob, another one of Lucy's friends showed up with his dog, Smoochie. Smoochie was a golden retriever and looked as thought he thought that he was superior.

"Can we play with Sirius?" Lucy asked politely a few minutes later. Sirius stood up and walked towards her. Becca nodded and watched as Lucy and Sirius trotted over to where Smoochie sat. 

" My dog is way better then yours," Jacob pointed out. "He knows all kinds of tricks." Lucy looked disbelieving.

"My dog knows lots of tricks too," Lucy lied. She didn't know if he could do tricks or not, but she wanted to put Jacob in his place.

"I don't believe you. That mutt can't do any tricks." This annoyed Lucy very much and Becca heard Sirius growl. _I wouldn't do that if I were you, Jacob. You're gonna get your butt kicked,_ Becca smiled at the thought. 

"He can do tricks and he is NOT a mutt." Lucy was practically yelling at Jacob. Jacob looked astonished. He soon gathered his wits and managed to say two words.

"Prove it." 

"Fine!"

Jacob walked a few feet away from Smoochie and said, "Come, Smoochie" the dog obediently got up and walked over to Jacob. Lucy did the same thing, and to her surprise, Sirius came. 

The next test was a little more difficult then the first. Jacob told Smoochie to lay down and then he told him to roll over. Smoochie did this perfectly and so did Sirius. Then they had to get the dogs to speak, which both of them did. They had so many different tests that they ran out of ideas, so they asked one of the parents for help.

A bald man in a blue jogging-suit, who had stopped to watch, spoke up and said that he once saw a dog that could ride a skateboard. Jacob and Lucy nodded in agreement and asked a boy that was skating nearby if they could borrow his skateboard. 

At first, things appeared to be going very well for Smoochie. He got on the board without question, but when the board started to move, he jumped off, frightened. Sirius on the other hand, rode on the board like an old pro with his head up high. Lucy squealed with the realization that she won.

"My dog wins," Lucy said matter-of-factly. "Now you have to apologize for calling him a mutt." Jacob looked astonished, but did as he was told and they all went home happy. Lucy told the whole story to Cindy that night over dinner. Cindy just shook her head.

"Now if he could learn how to use the vacuum, then we'd be set." They all laughed and Lucy slipped a hot dog under the table to Sirius who ate it gratefully. Becca went back up to her room after dinner and sat on her bed. She was planning on telling Cindy about Hogwarts after Lucy went to bed. Lucy came in later to ask if Becca could tuck her into bed.

Becca tucked her in and read her a story and kissed her goodnight. Then she headed down the stairs. Cindy was sitting in the living room reading a magazine. She looked up as Becca entered and sat down. 

"Cindy," Becca said, trying to be subtle, "do you remember that letter I wrote to Hogwarts? The one that asked if I could transfer." Cindy nodded.

"I really wish that you would call me Mom, it's not normal for a child to call their mother by their first names and yes, I remember." Becca tried to ignore most of what she said. No matter what happened, she could never call Cindy 'Mom.' it just didn't feel right.

"I got a reply today. I was accepted! Isn't that great! My mom and dad went to Hogwarts." Becca couldn't help letting out a little bit of excitement.

"Oh, so that's where they went, eh? I wouldn't have known. You never talk about them," Cindy's voice was as cold as ice. Becca's spirits were a little let down by this, but they were not totally extinguished.

"I want to go, Cindy," Becca forced herself to say. "I've wanted this for a long time." Cindy was concentrating on her magazine.

"Fine. You can go, but I can't take you to get your school things, I have a house to run, remember?" Becca opened her mouth to say that she wasn't the one who usually ran the house, but decided against it. She hugged her and ran back upstairs, making sure to tiptoe down the hall, so that she wouldn't wake Lucy. When she got to her room, she locked the door.

She threw herself down on the bed and looked up at the stars on her ceiling. Her thoughts were interrupted by Sirius's voice.

"She didn't seem too happy about you going away, did she?" he asked. She sat up and looked at him. He was sitting on her desk chair.

"No, she wasn't, but that's for another reason altogether." she said. "She wants me to call her Mom, but I can't. She'll never be my real mom, because my real mom can never be replaced, but I only make her mad when I call her Cindy." She shrugged. "I just don't know what to do anymore."


End file.
